Go To Sleep
by El Presidente 15
Summary: Despite the tittle this is not based on Jeff The Killer. This is based on a song by Aftermath- Go to sleep, if you want to listen to it yourself got to YouTube and search Aftermath Go to Sleep. This is a one-shot story.


Go To Sleep

A/N: Despite the title this is not based on Jeff the Killer. I thought about this little one-shot when I heard a song by Aftermath- Go To Sleep on YouTube. The song is technically an evil remix of Fluttershy's lullaby. If you want to hear the song yourself search Aftermath Go To Sleep and it should come up, it has a thumbnail of Fluttershy surrounded by flames. Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or the song this is based on. Warning: This story describes some very gory things and should not be read by people that don't like this. Don't like don't read. Also character deaths.

Fire raged through the once peaceful land of Equestria. At the capitol city of Canterlot stood the cause of all of this destruction and death. Fluttershy, the once caring, shy, and kind pony stood above the Alicorn princess of the land and controller of the Sun. Fluttershy looked at Celestia with her signature stare, now more sinister thanks to her appearance. Fluttershy was once a Pegasus, but now as she was an Alicorn. How did this happen? Nopony, not even Celestia knew how this happen. Fluttershy stopped looking at Celestia and examined her surroundings. Canterlot castle was once the heart and jewel of Equestria now it was a smoldering building with fire and blood surrounding it. She smiled as she looked at the work that she had done, Fluttershy could have not been happier at what she had done. Celestia, barely having any energy left in her, spoke.

"Why would you do this, you witch?!" Celestia spoke angrily.

"Why? Oh dear Celestia, isn't obvious. For power, I have always been treated as the doormat, the weak one, the loser! Well not anymore. Soon Equestria will be mine and everypony will tremble at my name. They will be my personal salves and do everything I say without question! HAHAHA! But first we need to get rid of the current ruler." Fluttershy resumed her look on Celestia as she got closer to her.

"Luna, Twilight, her friends and the Elements of Harmony will end you!" Celestia said with desperation and doubt in her voice.

"HAHAHAHA! Twilight? Her friends? The Elements? Luna? HAHAHA! Don't make me laugh. I'm not a dumb little pony anymore. Who do you think I personally killed first? Take a guess. Dear Princess Celestia… Today I was killed by Fluttershy because I was a stupid know it all that never appreciated her! HAHAHA! Give up?" Fluttershy paused for a little bit to see the horrified face of Celestia and then continued.

"Twilight put up a lot of resistance thanks to her magic training but in the end she lost. Her last words where 'Princess Celestia will end you, you monster! She will save' Oops I forgot, she could not finish because she 'lost' her head, thanks to me. Hehe." Fluttershy giggled as she remembered how she finished Twilight off.

"Then of course came the rest of them. You know Rainbow Dash and Applejack where the only other ones to put up any resistance. Applejack and Rainbow Dash barricaded them self's in Applejack's farm with the apple family. I quickly destroyed the barricade and went to fight them. Big Mac, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack tried to buck me, and they did get a lucky shot once, but in the end I captured all of them. You know I had a lot of fun playing with Applejack's family. You should have seen the look on Applejack's face when she heard and saw how I ripped her family members apart piece by piece. Rainbow Dash died along with Applejack's family. By the end Applejack was begin for death. But instead I gave her a poison that would kill her slowly and painfully. Oh and before I left I casted a spell that would replay the killing of her family over and over until she died from the poison. HAHAHA! Brilliant wasn't it?" Fluttershy looked at Celestia's nauseous, disgusted, and mortified facial expression. Fluttershy giggled at Celestia's expression.

"Hehehe, yeah that's how Applejack looked. Anyway, next was the 'rare gem' of our group. Rarity was the easiest to capture, she was in her boutique hiding with her sister when I found them. I grabbed Sweetie Belle and proceeded to torture her in front of Rarity; and you know what Rarity did? Nothing! All she did was try to hide behind her mane and close her eyes. I wanted Rarity to suffer so I kept forcing her to look by cutting her mane and her eye lids. It was a bit messy and she lost an eye but in the end she still watched her sister die. Then I decapitated her." Fluttershy finished how she killed Rarity smiling like a maniac. But she still had more to say.

Fluttershy looked guilty for a brief second before continuing her story. "You know Pinkie was always my favorite. She is the only one I was a bit sorry to kill, and if she was not a bearer of one of the elements I would have let her live. So with her I had no fun and just ended her quickly and painless. I casted an old war magic spelled that painlessly stopped her heart and killed her. But enough about that. Luna was another easy one; I found her sleeping and killed her the only way possible to kill an Alicorn. A spell old as Equestria herself, that was sealed and buried long ago. Oh that reminds me, I still need to use it one more time." Fluttershy approached Celestia, her horn lighting up as she started to activate the spell

"Hush now, quite now, its time to lay your sleepy head." The spell started to wrap around Celestia

"Hush now, quite now, its time to go to bed." The spell started to work as Celestia felt weaker.

"Hush now, quite now, time to go to sleep" Celestia felt as the spell ripped her molecules and cells apart.

The last thing Celestia saw was Fluttershy's evil smile with her piercing red eyes staring at her and flames surrounding her.

"Maybe you'll have a lovely little dream." Was the last thing Celestia herd before she vanished from existence.

A/N: I actually had two ideas for this, this one and one where Fluttershy just killed and burned her friends but I liked this one better. Thank you for reading and please review if you have the time. Thank you.


End file.
